


work break

by reylosea



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom, hbo girls
Genre: Adam Sackler - Reader relation, F/M, Masturbation, Slight Dirty Talk, Work From Home, Work Interruption, cum, cum licking, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosea/pseuds/reylosea
Summary: a calm working morning with a sleepy Sackler in bed turns into something else
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	work break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/gifts).



> I wrote this during this thirsty morning on twitter, based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/innereylo/status/1293093855911346179) from my baby sis Iry, so it's a gift for her as well!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

  
Cover by the author.

It was funny how Adam looked like an angel when he slept; when his intensity dimmed down you were left with his huge figure and peaceful face. He was such a handsome man. You loved watching him sleep, in those moments it felt like you had some control over the situation that was _him;_ he seemed so defenceless… you could try to handle how much you loved him when he was quiet like that.

He mumbled something, turning to you and letting his arm grab your waist, burying his nose into your neck. You chuckled, gently kissing his forehead, and lingering for a bit more before getting free from his embrace, ready to get out of bed and go to work.

You made your coffee, changed clothes, did your makeup and even opened the curtains, but Sackler didn’t move. He knew you were working from home that day and he said it wasn’t a problem, he still wanted to stay. You were happy he did.

You were ready and trying to cover a yawn when the meeting started. You had your earphones on and from across the table you had a perfect view of Adam sleeping. There were some morning introductions and the call was supposed to last for about an hour, maybe a bit longer.

You were staring at your computer screen, taking a few notes on a pad when a familiar voice almost made you jump out of your chair.

“You look so hot when you’re all focused like that.” Adam’s voice was hoarse, he was wetting his lips and groping his morning erection, and you thanked God your mic was off.  
“You need to be a good boy and stay quiet, I’m gonna start presenting in a bit.” He looked at you with puppy eyes and you gave him a small smile. You turned off your camera for a second, pretending that something went wrong, just to gently place your finger over your lips. It was a warning because you knew that Sackler was reckless enough to be loud and make your coworkers wonder if there was porn playing on the nearest TV.  
“Good morning, people. I’ll start the presentation now, it will take about ten minutes.” 

While everyone muttered “yes” or “okay”, you let your attention slip to Adam, his hand was fully invested, yanking his cock in slow strikes.

You swallowed hard, trying to focus on the graphs and numbers in front of you, but he didn’t break eye contact not even for a second. His dick was still inside his shorts, the pumping getting a little faster now and you took a deep breath, looking back at the screen.

You were doing okay, until you heard the slightest noise, which made you immediately look up to find his eyes again. His cock was fully out now, hand moving hard, and you had to stop what you were saying again because of how your mouth watered at the new sight.

You only needed a few more minutes of concentration, but of course that Adam would never let you go that easily. He called your attention again, while someone was asking you a question, and when your eyes were at his, he mouthed something, but you frowned in frustration for not understanding.

“Could you repeat that, please?” You said, your poor coworker believing the question was intended to him, but Sackler just chuckled, repeating himself only loud enough for you to hear it.  
“You’re gonna lick me clean, babe.”

You gulped, relieved that someone else answered whatever they asked in the call, and that your mic was not good enough to capture what Adam had just said.

He was pumping his dick faster now, and you moved uncomfortably in your chair, crossing your legs and squeezing them hard to try controlling what that image did to you. All you wanted was to turn off the call and jump on that man, who was making it impossible to pay attention to anything else.

You finished presenting, letting others discuss your topic, and once again you turned off your mic just for a second.

“You’ll be the death of me, Sackler.”  
“I would never, kid.” He winked at you, and once you mouthed for him to shut up, he laid back, moving his hips up and giving you a perfect view of what was about to happen.

His huge palm embraced the width of his cock too well, and you were jealous of how he pleasured himself like that. All you wanted was to replace his hand with your own, or your pretty red painted lips, and after that let him take your clenched cunt and wreck you. That’s what you needed, fuck the work call.

You closed your eyes, but he wouldn’t allow that. He moaned loud enough to catch your attention again, it felt like he wanted to stare into your soul while he released himself. Adam didn’t give a fuck about you being at work at that moment. He needed you and he would have it.

His face frowned, he didn’t dare to blink, and you knew that he had your undivided attention now. Pumping his cock faster than ever, he bit his bottom lip, trying to control his grunts, pretending he was respectful of your work situtation, which made you giggle. A few seconds later he exploded in his chest and belly, white and thick juice just as you liked, and you knew it wouldn't take long for you to taste all that.

He let go of his dick, letting it hang on the side, taking a deep breath and throwing his head back, finally allowing himself to break contact with you and relax.

He looked up, moving his eyes from his chest to you, mouthing a “so?” and you knew better than to ignore his calling.

“I’m sorry guys, my cat tangled herself into the computer charger, I’ll be back in a minute.”

You turned off your camera and removed your earphones, using the scrunchie by the bedside table to put your hair in a bun.   
Adam was waiting, his hands resting behind his head. You hopped in bed, kneeling between his legs and grabbing his thighs harder than you intended.

“You, sir, you shouldn’t deserve this.”

You licked the length of his cock, just a tease to get him aroused again, but left that hanging while searching for all the spots he got himself dirty. Your tongue ran slowly and steady across him, sucking and nibbling the recently cleaned skin.

Adam was rolling his eyes back, petting your hair while you did your job, and you could feel his dick hardening under you, provoking the fabric that separated his bare skin from yours.

You reached his chest, finishing the last streak of cum with a hard lick. A trail of kisses led you to his mouth, and you let him devour yours like he so long wanted since he glimpsed you first thing in the morning.   
His hand choked your neck lightly, while you laid on top of him, grinding his cock under your hips. 

“I love it when you wear that lipstick.” He said in between kisses, his other hand sliding down your back and reaching your ass.  
“I love it when you cum.” You said back, chuckling while pecking his lips again. You tried to get up, work still waiting for you, but he held you down. His embrace was warm and he felt like home.  
“I need to work, babe. I’ll be done soon.” You kissed him again, slowly this time, but with the same passion from before.  
“And I’ll be ready.” He said moving his hips and teasing every nerve on your body.  
“You’ll either be the death of me or one day I’ll kill you, Sackler.” You said after getting up, just to get a slap on your ass.  
“Maybe both.” You rolled your eyes while he winked at you again, and maybe you would never be able to handle how much love you had for him after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point, thank you! ♥  
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome!
> 
> So, maybe a part two following full Sackler smut? 
> 
> You can find me on [here](https://twitter.com/reylosea) if you wanna get in touch!


End file.
